Finding Our Way
by peaceful village
Summary: Sam and Lucy were best friends, then he moved away. Now he's back and Lucy, now Quinn, finds her world changing. She is watching Avatar and possibly becoming friends with Rachel. Old feelings come back and Quinn sees that being perfect isnt all that great
1. Chapter 1

**Once I found out Quinn used to be Lucy I had to do this. I own nothing...**

_ "I got something for you," The boy with the dirty blond hair said the girl with the frizzy brown hair. The two kids where sitting on the porch of the boys house, a moving van outside. _

_ "What?" The girl asked. He pulled out a ring from his pocket. _

_ "Are you purposing to me?" the girl said with wide eyes._

_ "No, Luce, we are only 10 years old," The boy said, "I just want you to wear this. and remember when I said I was going to marry you one day. And whenever you miss me, and we both know you will, you can see the ring and think of me." Lucy put the ring on her finger and frowned when she noticed how big it was._

_ "Its too big Sammy," Lucy said and Sam rolled his eyes._

_ "Now..." He said and rolled his blue eyes, "But by the time we are grown up it will fit just right, put it on a chain and wear it around your neck till then."_

_ "I am going to miss you so much," Lucy said her big green eyes flooded with tears. Sam put his arm around her and held her as she cried. _

_ "I am going to miss you to Lu-Lu," Sam said into her hair, his eyes glassing over as well. The door opened and Sam's mother appeared. _

_ "Oh Lu-Lu..." She said and hugged the little girl she thought of as a daughter. Lucy held onto Mrs. Evans not waiting to let her go almost as much as Sam. She had been more of a mother to her these past years then Lucy's mother ever was. _

_ "I love you Lu," Mrs. Evans said taking Lucy's face in her hands, "Don't you ever forget it, promise?" Lucy nodded. "That's my pretty girl." Lucy wanted to cry harder. Lucy wasn't pretty. Her nose was too big, her hair never fell right, and she was chubbier then all the other girls. Still Sam and The Evans always called her beautiful. Mrs. Evens hugged Lucy once more before giving the two children another minute, but then they had to leave. _

_ "Even if you loose touch, which I will try my hardest not to," Sam said with his hands on Lucy's shoulder his eyes locked with hers, "You are my best friend in the world." Lucy smiled and nodded, and before she knew it Sam kissed her quickly on the lips. His face turned red right after, and her face was hot as well. _

_ "Your my best friend too," Lucy said and hugged Sam once more before walking down the steps and down the block to her own home holding in tears. What was she going to do without her best friend? Face middle school alone? Lucy couldn't help but look back, but the van was already gone._

Quinn Fabray played with the ring on her right ring finger as she pretended to listen to Rachel and Finn sing. Her lips formed a ghost of a smile. Still after all these years she still thought of Sam every time she looked at the ring. Quinn had worn it around her neck until finally the time came when it fit on her finger. Unfortunately Sam and herself had lost touch. He had moved three states over and then she moved, and some how they were never able to connect again. The clapping snapped her out of her daze. She looked up and Puck winked at her. Quinn took a deep breath. Puck and her had been flirting a lot lately, despite the fact that her boyfriend was his best friend. It was wrong, but she was just having a little fun. Quinn always had to be so perfect all the time. Perfect daughter, perfect student, prefect Cheerio, perfect girlfriend, and being perfect really sucked sometimes. But it is what she had been working on for three years. Lucy Caboosey was her past, she was Quinn now. Beautiful, perfect, Quinn.

"Oh, sorry..." A voice said from the doorway, "I think I am in the wrong classroom."

"Its alright," Mr. Schue said, "Come on in." Quinn was not looking, and had went back to playing with her ring.

"Yeah so I am trying to find the library," The voice said, a male voice, "Its my free period so..." his voice trailed off. Quinn felt someone sit next to her, she looked and saw that Finn was now sitting next to her, his arm draped around the back of her chair. Quinn was now staring at her nailing debating wither or not to get a manicure after school when she heard "Lucy?"

Her body froze in fear. Was it someone from her old school? How could they even have recognize her? Quinn had gone to great lengths to reinvent herself, and now it can all be ruined by one simple word. She kept her head down hoping the person would think they had just got it wrong and move on.

"Lu-Lu?" The voice said again. Quinn's head snapped up. Only two people in the world called her that, and their last names were both Evans. His hair was now full on blond rather then dirty blond. He was taller, obviously built, and his mouth was even bigger if that were even possible. His mouth was in a full on grin and soon Quinn jumped out of her seat into Sam's arms. He spun her around twice before setting her down.

"Lucy!" Sam said keeping his hand on her arm, "You look amazing, not that you weren't beautiful before of course! A cheerleader? Wow!"

"Sammy!" Quinn said and had a smile on her face none of the Glee kids had seen before, "I can't believe you are here!" Lucy threw her arms around him again and held him tight. He still smelled the same even after six years.

"We drove past your old house on the way here," Sam said keeping both of her hands in his, "But they said you moved out about three years ago! No wonder you didn't get my letters."

"You apparently didn't get mine because I told you I was moving." Quinn said. The two of them seemed to be in their own world not noticed that anyone was around them until a cough brought them back.

"Well it appears you are acquainted with Quinn here," Mr. Schuester said with a smile.

"Quinn?" Sam said confused, "Why are you going by your middle name?" Quinn looked at him as if to send a message. _I will tell you later just go with it_. "I am not surprised, you hated the name Lucy anyway." Sam continued smoothly covering it up.

"Yep," Quinn said, "I just didn't want anyone to call me Lu-Lu."

"Sorry, but I will always call you Lu-Lu," Sam said, "So will my mom. Oh hey! You need to come over to dinner tonight! My parents would love to see you, and you haven't even met Stacy yet."

"Stacy?" Quinn said, "You have a sister? I would love..." Then Quinn remembered something, Finn. Her boyfriend. Who she was supposed to be going out with tonight. Quinn looked at Finn who stood up and walked over to them.

"Hi I'm Finn," Finn said putting his hand out, "I am the boyfriend." Sam shook and looked down at Lucy with raised eyebrows.

"Boyfriend?" Sam said and Quinn shrugged. Sam looked back at Finn, "Well we will be having a talk now the two of us, got to make sure you are good enough for my Lucy here. If you let me borrow your girlfriend tonight you will be off to a good start."

"Sure," Finn said with a semi forced smile, "Quinn and I can go out the next night."

"Thanks man," Sam said and gave Finn a pat on the back.

"I am very glad that you are having a reunion here," Rachel spoke up, "But we have work to do so Sammy either join Glee Club or find something else to do."

"Glee Club," Sam said and Quinn nodded.

"He'll join," Quinn said taking his hand and forcing him to sit next to her.

"Doesn't he have to audition?" Puck asked, "All the rest of us had too." Puck didn't like the new guy already. He didn't need another guy competing for Quinn.

"You don't have to," Finn said but secretly wanted him to, especially if Sam was a crappy singer.

"We would always use members," Rachel said, "And if he is bad he can just dance and hum along."

"Actually," Quinn said glaring at Puck, "Sam is a great singer. You don't have to sing Sam."

"It's no problem," Sam said going up to the pianist and other musicians, "I have the perfect song. It's my favorite." He winked at Quinn and she shook her head, but smiled. Sam began to sing.

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
>With tangerine trees and marmalade skies.<br>Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
>A girl with kaleidoscope eyes.<em>

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
>Towering over your head.<br>Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
>And she's gone.<em>

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
>Lucy in the sky with diamonds,<br>Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
>Ah... Ah...<em>

Everyone's eyebrows rose at Sam's choice of song. This song was obviously his favorite only because it was about a girl named "Lucy." The song had seemed innocent enough, but it seemed to have a deep meaning for the two of them. Almost intimate.

_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain,  
>Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies.<br>Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers,  
>That grow so incredibly high.<em>

_Newspaper taxis appear on the shore,  
>Waiting to take you away.<br>Climb in the back with your head in the clouds,  
>And you're gone.<em>

Even though Sam was basically serenading his girlfriend Finn couldn't help but imitate the drums after the verse.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

_Ah..._

The other members started to join in singing in perfect harmony with Sam's voice. He held his hand out for Quinn to take and she took it and he spun her around and began to dance. Kurt and Mercedes too began to spin around the choir room as well. Soon everyone but Rachel and Finn were dancing.

_Picture yourself on a train in a station,  
>With plasticine porters with looking glass ties.<br>Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile,  
>The girl with kaleidoscope eyes.<em>

As Sam sang to her Quinn's smile couldn't get any bigger. She never realized how much she had missed him these past years. Quinn laughed as he twirled her around again. Sam let go and went over to Rachel and took her hand leading her out on the floor. Quinn took the hint and went over to Finn.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

_Ah..._

The song ended and everyone clapped. Sam looked at Rachel and said, "So am I in?" Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I think there is a spot open for you," Rachel said. Sam smiled at her and Rachel felt her cheeks heating up. Quinn noticed the exchange and couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the petite brunette. First Finn now Sam? There was no way Rachel is stealing Finn from her, and no way in hell is she getting her claws into Sam.

**It is a bit sappy, and has been done before, but I got inspiration and have wrote four or five chapters already. I do believe that there is one person out there who can be a friend for life, and can bring out the best in you. I have known one of my best friends literally my whole life. **

**I love the Sam/Quinn paring too, and if I didn't love the show so much I might boycott it till they get together again. Which might be never the way things are going. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing... **

Quinn sat as usual with Finn, Santana, and the rest of the Cheerios and football players. Sam waved at her from across the cafeteria. She waved back, and then frowned when she saw who Sam was sitting with. Rachel. Quinn wasn't even listening to Finn talk she was just watching Rachel laugh at something Sam said. Sam had always been funny. With his bad impressions, and even worse jokes. Finally Quinn couldn't stand it and made her excuses to Finn and made her way over to Sam.

"So Sammy," Quinn said making sure to use her nickname for him trying to show Rachel who's friend he really was, "Are we still on for tonight?" Quinn had cut right in and interpreted Rachel, but she didn't care.

"Yeah," Sam said his eyes bright, "I didn't tell my parents so it will be a surprise. I just hope I don't give Dad a heart attack. I already know Mom will break into sobs the moment she sees you."

"Great," Quinn said, "Do you have a car? I rode with Finn, but I don't think I can wait to see your family again."

"Yes I got a car," Sam told her, "Meet me in front of the school. I am so glad you are here Luce,"

"You too," Quinn said her eyes hot. Rachel cut in and said,

"Maybe I should go."

"No," Sam said.

"Yes," Quinn said at the same time. The two blonds locked eyes. Quinn changed her answer.

"Its fine, I have to go anyway," Quinn lied, "See you after school Sam. Bye Rachel." Quinn made her way back to the popular table. For the first time in a long time she wished she was Lucy again. Lucy could have sat down with the two of them and no one would think twice. Quinn could not. Quinn had to go sit with the football players and back stabbing cheerleaders.

Sam was waiting for her in front of the school as promised. Sam smiled at the sight of her and put his arm around her as they walked to his car.

"So how old is Stevie now?" Quinn asked.

"Going on nine," Sam answered, "Stacy is almost six. She is going to love you. She is always saying that for her birthday she wants a big sister to go with her big brothers. Well you are her early birthday present."

"I can't wait to meet her," Quinn said trying to hold in her excitement. He pulled into the driveway of a house that, of course, was only a block away from hers. As they got out Sam asked,

"I have meaning to ask you, do you want me to start calling you Quinn? Because I totally can, even though I have always loved your name."

"Lucy is fine," Quinn said a little too quickly, "Just stop calling me Lu-Lu."

"No," Sam said and stuck his tongue out at her like he did when they were kids. "Okay, so I am going to hide and you knock on the door and ask "Is Sam home?" and lets see if anyone recognizes you." Quinn laughed and nodded. She rang the doorbell and a pretty brown haired women answered.

"Hello how can I help you?" She asked. Quinn put on her best Cheerio smile and asked,

"Can Sammy come out and play?" Mrs. Evans looked confused for a second and then her eyes went wide in understanding.

"Lucy?" Mrs. Evans said pulling Quinn into a huge hug. "Oh, you look as beautiful as ever! Oh Sweetie it is so good to see you again! You look so cute in your uniform. Scott! You will never believe who is here!" Quinn's ears ached from Mrs. Evans screaming, but it was a small price to pay.

"Geez Sharon," Scott Evans said coming closer, "What is the big commotion?" Sharon let Quinn go and Scott was able to get a good look at the girl his wife was squeezing the air out of. "Lucy? Little Lucy is that you?" Quinn nodded and Scott pulled her into a a hug.

"Now if I remember correctly," Scott said releasing her, "Wherever there was Lucy there was Sam. Now where is he?" Sam came into view put his arm around Quinn.

"Hey Mom, Dad," Sam said with a smirk, "Guess who I found?"

"What is all the screaming about?" A little boy and girl came up to the door.

"Stevie?" Quinn said.

"Yeah?" He said not rudely.

"I don't know if you remember me." Quinn said to the younger boy, "My name is Qu...Lucy. I knew you a long time ago." Stevie frowned and then grinned and flew at Quinn almost knocking her over.

"Lucy!" Stevie said not caring that he sounded more like Stacy then the eight year old he was. She looked different, a lot different, but her eyes were the same hazel they had always been. Stevie had liked Quinn's eyes. He also loved it when she read to him and told him stories.

"Whoa," Quinn said managing to keep them from falling over, "I missed you too."

"Mommy? Daddy?" A little girl came into view and Quinn's heart melted. She was adorable, and looked just like Sharon.

"Honey, this is Lucy," Sharon said bring her youngest child forward.

"Actually she goes by Quinn now," Sam informed them.

"Its okay," Quinn said smiling at the little girl, "My name is Lucy and I am a old friend of your brothers." Stacy hid behind her father suddenly shy.

"You are staying for dinner correct?" Sharon asked.

"If you will have me," Quinn said politely.

"Did you hear that Scott?" Sharon said, "Lucy actually thought she had to have permission to come to our house. Lucy of course you are welcome. You are always welcome here Pretty Girl." Quinn nodded her eyes hot and tears threatening to fall. She had never felt this welcome and wanted in six years.

"Come on," Sharon sensing Quinn's discomfort at being emotional in front of all of the Evans, "Sam and Stacy set the table, Stevie fill every water glass, and Scott why don't you light some candles for this special occasion." Sharon and Quinn were left and Quinn's tears began to fall. Sharon took the girl into her arms and let her sob into her shirt. Sharon knew what Lucy's parents were like, and after she saw what they let their daughter do to herself, she knew Lucy was overwhelmed with the welcoming feeling.

Quinn couldn't help but think that her mother would never let her cry like this. Her mother would never let her ruin whatever expensive shirt she was wearing. Emotions were not tolerated at the Fabray house.

"Lets eat Pretty Girl," Sharon said wiping away Lucy's tears with her thumb. "You are way too skinny."

"Sorry," Quinn said blushing when she saw Sharon's shirt.

"Never be sorry for tears," Sharon said taking Quinn's hand, "They are sometimes the only honest thing about a person."

Quinn looped her arm through Sam's and leaned on his shoulder as he walked her home. Dinner had been one for the memory books. The Evans asked her so many questions and Sharon kept fussing about how she was too skinny. Stacy had gotten over her shyness and spent the entire evening following her around.

"I had fun," Quinn said breaking the silence.

"I'm glad," Sam said with a strange look on his face.

"What?" Quinn said standing straight.

"Why did you do it Luce?" Sam asked her, "Why did you change so much? I saw you at school, and you are almost...cold. And what did you do to your nose?"

"Lucy Caboosey," Quinn said not looking at him, "That was what everyone started calling me. It was awful, you were gone, and everyone was so mean to me. So when we moved to Lima I asked my dad if I could get a nose job. I also began to get into gymnastics and began to loose weight. I figured I might as well dye my hair too. To top it all off I asked to be called by my middle name."

"Lucy..." Sam said stopping and facing her. Quinn shrugged.

"It was a long time ago," Quinn said, "I am happy now. Head cheerleader, jock boyfriend, good grades, I am living the dream. The only uncool thing about me is that I am in Glee Club. Besides you are joining the football team, football players are automatically popular. What about the hair Sammy?"

"I put lemon juice in it," Sam said defensively and Quinn smiled, "As for football, you know how much I love it. Don't you remember all the games I forced you to watch? My father played football, and I am not a bad player. Its too bad Finn has my spot. I do things because I want to. I know I am a big dork with my bad expressions, comic book references, and awful jokes. Well and the fact that I am obsessed with Avatar."

"You are a cute dork," Quinn said, "People still love you despite it all. I was a chubby loser and unhappy, I might do things that I don't like sometimes, but it beats the alternative."

"Okay," Sam said softly.

"Okay," Quinn said and the two began to walk again. Quinn took his hand and they walked the rest of the way in silence. He had only been here a day and already Quinn was telling Sam all her secrets. Imagine what could happen tomorrow.

A lot happened the next day. As Quinn waited at her locker for Finn she saw Sam walking down the hall. Almost everyone he past said "Hey Sam," or gave him the nod. Quinn's mouth dropped open. It was only his second day and he was already popular. Sam had always had a way about him, and people always were drawn to it. He walked over to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Sam said with a smile that was only for her.

"It seems you have made quite an impression here," Quinn said and Sam just shrugged.

"Everyone is just nice here," Sam said and a football player who walked past them gave Sam and high five.

"No," Quinn said, "They really aren't."

"There is Finn," Sam said looking behind her, "I better leave before he thinks I am hitting on his girlfriend." Sam laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world, and Quinn couldn't help but frown at that. "Later." Quinn watched him leave and started talking to Rachel and Kurt. The three turned the corner, but before Quinn was out of his sight Sam caught her eye and winked.

"Does he ever call you Quinn?" Finn asked as soon as he approached her, "Its always Lucy, Luce, Lu-Lu, and Pretty Girl. I never knew one person could have so many nicknames for another."

"Hello to you too. No, he doesn't. Sam's whole family has nicknames for me. His Dad calls me Little Lucy, his mom always called me Lu-Lu and Pretty Girl as well. Stevie called me Cee when he was a baby." Quinn replied irritated, "I call him Sammy," Finn said nothing and took Quinn's hand and they walked down the hall to their next class. There was a defiant elephant in the hall however, and his name was Sammy.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the encouragement, it means a lot! I love reviews so keep them coming! **

**Another quick thing is I am always up for suggestions and ideas if you can think of something that might add to the story feel free to tell me and I will try to fit it in if I think it will work. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing...**

Kurt noticed that walking with Sam was like walking with a bodyguard. There were no dirty looks and no slushy in his face. Kurt glanced up at Sam with a dreamy look in his eye. Sam seemed to have the whole package. He was a strong, hot, football player, a dork, and a Glee Club member. There was not a group at McKinley that we would not get along with. Sam was even friends with Rachel, it was really hard to be friends with Rachel.

"So how was your dinner with Quinn the other night?" Rachel asked Sam.

"You went out with Quinn?" Kurt said sharper then he meant too.

"Not like that," Sam said to Kurt, "It was a dinner with my family, and it went great. My family has always loved Lucy. She half lived at our house when she was younger."

"You guys are really close," Rachel said, "I have never seen her smile like she did when she saw you."

"Lucy puts on a tough front, but she is a big softy underneath," Sam told them. "She doesn't let anyone in now it seems. That is too bad."

"Are you still able to give me a ride home today Sam?" Rachel asked changing the subject. Her Dads were out of town, and she would walk before taking the bus with a bunch of people who hated her.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Lucy is riding with us too, so you guy will have to flip for shotgun." Rachel managed a small smile. Quinn will love this.

Just as she had thought Quinn said, "What are you doing here?" sharply to Rachel upon seeing her leaning against Sam's car.

"Um...I need a ride home and Sam offered to give me one." Rachel said stuttering slightly at Quinn's intense gaze.

"Apparently I am a taxi service today," Sam said approaching them with Santana next to him. Quinn had to bit her lip to keep from saying something she might regret in front of Sam.

"Shotgun," Santana called out. Quinn tensed, great she was now stuck in the back with Rachel. This day just gets better and better.

"Sorry Santana," Sam said unlocking the door, "Lucy has automatic shotgun, perks of being the best friend." Santana frowned while Quinn grinned and got into the car. Finn stood watching Sam's truck drive away with his girlfriend and his crush. Puck came and stood next to him.

"We are going to have to do something about this guy." Puck said to his friend, "He can't just waltz in here and suddenly be the big man on campus. He is going after Quinn you know."

"I know," Finn said still looking ahead, "Quinn insists that they are only friends, but there is something else between them."

"I have an idea," Puck said and Finn turned and faced him.

"What do you need me to do?" Finn said and Puck smirked.

Quinn was stuck in the car with Santana as Sam had gone into Rachel's house to help her do something... Quinn wished she had listened better now. Santana moved forward so she was nearer to Quinn.

"So Trouty Mouth is the whole package isn't he? He is built and hot as hell. You seem tight, what can I do to get with that?" Santana asked.

"Get a new personality," Quinn said in response. Santana just rolled her eyes and leaned back. Sam was soon back and when he asked what they had been talking about the two girls innocently said nothing.

Sam pulled up to Santana's house and before she got out she said, "Hey, do you have plans on Friday night. They are screening Avatar at the movie theater and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Quinn sucked in her breath, Santana knew Sam's Achilles Heal and was taking every advantage of it.

"Sure," Sam said with a shrug, "I love that movie."

"Great," Santana said, "See you two at school tomorrow." Quinn stared at Sam her eyes fierce.

"What?" Sam said, "Do I have something on my face?"

"I can't believe you just agreed to go out with Santana," Quinn said.

"What is the big deal?" Sam asked, "She just asked me out, don't call the minister or anything. I don't really know that many people. Its just a date."

"Once Santana gets you in her sights she won't give up," Quinn told him. "You just signed over your entire social life to Santana with one "Sure." Every time you try and date another girl she will scare them off." Sam just laughed.

"Are you scared of her?" Sam asked still amused.

"No, I am probably the only person who isn't," Quinn said with a unladylike snort.

"That's good," Sam said, "Cause I am going to marry you one day." Quinn smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She felt ten again, and not in the good way she had been feeling the past couple days. She got her phone out and texted the words _My parents are out of town, come over _and pressed send.

Quinn's head felt light. Apparently for a girl who had only had a glass of champagne at her cousins wedding once, two wine coolers was enough to make her kind of tipsy. Puck began to kiss her neck and Quinn closed her eyes and thought for a moment about what if it were Sam's lips. Puck's hands began to go slowly up her skirt. She didn't stop him. Puck was kissing her on the lips again and she was kissing back wanting to forget everything. Forget about her boyfriend who she didn't love, her best friend who she was again in love with, and just kissed the bad boy. All of a sudden her phone came to life. _Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds_ was the only sound in the room. Sam was calling her. Quinn pushed Puck off of her.

"What am I doing?" Quinn said to herself.

"Come on baby," Puck said pulling her to him, "It was just getting good."

"I have to go." Quinn said getting up.

"This is your house." Puck said confused.

"I have to go," Quinn repeated and ran out the door to where she knew Sharon Evans would be.

Stacy answered the door and her little face lit up when she saw who it was. "Lucy!" The girl said hugging Quinn.

"Is your Mom here Stacy?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Stacy said and then shouted, "Mom! Lucy is here and she wants to talk to you!"

"Indoor voice, Sweetheart," Sharon said to her daughter as she came into view. "Lucy, come on in." Quinn nodded and headed inside. Sharon led her to Scott's office, the one place they could have privacy.

"What is wrong Sweetie?" Sharon asked in a gentle voice.

"I changed everything about myself, as you can see," Quinn began, "Sam wasn't there anymore, and I had no idea how much he had protected me till he was gone. People were awful, calling me fat and ugly. It was hell. So when my dad got a job I decided I wasn't going to be Lucy anymore. I was Quinn. I left the other me behind." Sharon didn't say anything, just listened.

"It is hard in a different way now," Quinn continued, "Being at the top means there is a longer way to fall. And if you do it hurts. I can't loose what I have, but I feel like screaming. Before I came

here I was at my house making out with a boy, who wasn't my boyfriend. I almost...I almost had sex with him." Quinn faced Sharon and saw nothing but compassion in her eyes.

"Lucy," Sharon said taking her hand, "Lucy and Quinn are the same person. You can be a leader, but you need to allow yourself to make mistakes. You were about to make a big mistake, but you stopped it." Sharon picked up a pillow from behind her, "You need to scream? Scream." Sharon handed Quinn the pillow and Quinn screamed into it.

"I feel better," Quinn said after, "Thanks Mrs. Evans."

"Why don't you sleep here tonight?" Sharon asked, "Its a Friday, and we could talk some more. Although I don't think you should sleep in Sam's bed like you used to." Quinn laughed.

Quinn tip toed carefully into Sam's room. She was set up in Stacy's room, but the girl listened to oceans sounds when she was sleeping. Quinn was too tired to take it anymore. She carefully closed the door and saw Sam sound asleep on his bed. He looked young when he was asleep, but everyone does. Quinn remembered when they were young and her parents were fighting she sneaked over to his house and knocked on his window. Sam opened it, never asked why she was there, and let her sleep peacefully with him at his house.

Sam must of felt her presence because he opened his eyes and sat up when he saw her. The sheet had fell revealing a very toned and well work outed chest. No, he was no longer a boy. Quinn was only in his new McKinley High jersey and a pair of sleep shorts Sharon lent her. Sam smiled and moved over giving Quinn room to lay down. She got into bed with him and Sam put his arm around her.

"Its different now isn't it?" Quinn said into the darkness.

"Yes, it is." Sam said admitting finally that there was something more then a reconciled friendship between them. "Goodnight Lu-Lu."

"Night Sammy," Quinn said but knew that neither of them slept for a long time.

When Quinn awoke again she felt Sam's breath on her neck and his arm around her middle. Her jersey had run up during the night, and his hand felt like fire on her bare skin. She attempted to get up, but when she tried Sam held her tighter. There was a hard knock on the door.

"Sam! Wake up!" Scott called from the other side of the door, and then softer, "You too Lucy."

Sam stirred and then shot up once he realized how he was holding her. His cheeks turned an adorable pink.

"You had a pretty tight hold on me there Sam," Quinn said sitting up as well.

"Sorry," Sam said and then threw the covers off.

"Its okay," Quinn said softly.

Quinn sat at the Evan's table watching the scenes in front of her. Scott was reading the paper, Sharon was helping Stacy cut her pancakes, and Steve and Sam were arguing about what Superhero was best. If it had been her house Quinn would be eating with her mother in silence while her father ate in his study. Quinn took a bite of her grapefruit and loved the feeling of family all around her.

After breakfast Quinn said her good-byes and Sam walked her home. As the neared her house she saw Finn's truck in front of it. Quinn winced. She was wearing Sam's shirt and a belt she borrowed from Sharon. The shirt was long and covered everything, but it was a batman shirt, and obviously not hers.

"Hey Finn," Quinn said as soon as they reached Finn. She went over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Finn," Sam said and then turned to walked away, "See you later Lucy,"

"Why are you wearing his clothes?" Finn asked instead of a proper greeting.

"Oh, I spent the night at his house," Quinn said trying to sound as innocent as she could, "I had been talking with Sharon, Sam's Mom, and she suggested I spend the night. I didn't really sleep that well because his sister still listens to ocean sounds to help her sleep." It wasn't that far from the truth, she did sleep in Stacy's room, just not for long. Quinn didn't sleep that well either because she was thinking about Puck, Sam, Finn, all the men in her life really.

"Quinn you can't just sleep over at some guys house and think nothing of it," Finn told her, "How do you think that sounds? People are already talking about you and him, if this gets out everyone will think you cheated on me."

"I didn't cheat on you with Sam." Quinn said thinking in the back of her mind _I just cheated with Puck. _"I need to go change, I will be back out in a minute." After Quinn changed into something more appropriate she put Sam's shirt in her bottom drawer.

If Finn didn't like Sam before, he hated him now. It was Sam's first practice and Finn discovered that not only was he a quarterback, but he was good. It had been a really hot day and some of the guys had taken off their shirts, Sam being one of them. The bastard was built. Later in the weight room Finn found out Sam could bench twice the amount he could.

"Dude if I don't do something soon I am going to lose her," Finn said to Puck as he watched Sam in the weight room talking to a bunch of the other players.

"You should have gone with my idea." Puck replied.

"I am not going to kidnap Sam and take him to a lab that will erase all his memories of Quinn, or Lu-Lu. I don't think a place like that even exists. I am just going to tell him to back off." Finn said adding another weight.

"Whatever," Puck said rolling his eyes, "Better do it now, I heard Quinn is having dinner at his house again." The weight room had basically emptied and only Sam, Puck, and Finn were left.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Finn asked going up to Sam.

"Sure," Sam said sitting down, "What can I do for you?"

"Stay away from Quinn," Finn said trying to be threatening. Sam just raised his eyebrow.

"No," Sam said simply, "I lost my best friend for six years, I am going to let her go just because a jealous boyfriend tells me to."

"Your in love with her," Puck accused Sam got up and stepped closer.

"I do love Lucy...Quinn, whatever," Sam informed the two boys, "I love her, but I am not _in_ love with her. I am sixteen, I don't know what it means to be in love with a girl yet. So yeah maybe I might be in love with her someday, but not now. She isn't ready to be in love either."

"She could be," Finn argued.

"Maybe," Sam said, "All Lucy needs right now is for you to be a good boyfriend to her. Just hold her hand, and get her something sweet on Valentines day. Do not be the kind of douche who won't let her hang out with her _best friend_ because you are jealous." Finn looked at his feet. Sam turned to Puck.

"As for you," Sam said turning and whispered to Puck so oblivious Finn couldn't hear, "When you flirt with her it makes her feel pretty, and Lucy needs that. She is a lot more insecure then you think." Sam spoke louder so that both boys heard, "I swear to God if you sleep with her before she is ready or hurt her in anyway I will make you pay."

"Are you gonna beat me up?" Finn asked and then laughed.

"No, I am going to tell my Dad," Sam said with a smirk, "To my father she is still "Little Lucy." There is no telling what he would do to you. Later." With that Sam left the room leaving the two boys, their mouths hanging open.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Keep them coming please.**

**So I read a lot of you wanted some jealousy and this chapter is filled with a lot of it! No Rachel/Sam either, that girl just really needed a friend. **

**Also Quinn will not have Puck's baby as you can see, but she easily could have. I wanted Sam to snap her out of it, even if he wasn't there. **


	4. Chapter 4

"He threatened you?" Quinn said to Sam trying to control her laughter.

"Yeah, but its a guy thing. No guy wants their girl hanging around another boy." Sam said, "I just told him that we were friends, and he was her only boyfriend. I think he will lay off now."

The pair were hanging out in Sam's room Sam playing softy on his guitar, and Quinn sitting on his bed flipping through a magazine. Quinn snorted at the article she had flipped to. _Are you in love with your best friend? _The doorbell rang and the his Mom called out,

"Sam your have guests at the door!" Sam got up to go see what was going on, Quinn right behind him. Standing in the doorway were Finn and Puck. Quinn tensed.

"Hey guys," Sam said, "Whats up?"

"We were going to a movie, wanna come?" Finn asked.

"Uh...," Sam said and then turned to Quinn, he didn't want to ditch her to hang out with someone else.

"Go," Quinn said, "I should be getting home anyway." Quinn grabbed her bag and gave Sam a quick hug, and then kissed Finn on the cheek.

"So I was thinking about what you said," Finn said as the boys walked to his truck, "And your right. From what I see you are just friends. I was jealous."

"Its understandable." Sam said, "Now what movie are we seeing?"

As they drove Puck finally got to say something he had wanted to ever since he met Sam but had been too preoccupied with hating him to get around to it.

"How many tennis balls can you fit in your mouth?" Puck asked staring at Sam, "Your mouth is huge."

"I have never really had any balls in my mouth," Sam said and then asked, "Have you?" Puck didn't say anything and Finn laughed. Finn could see himself liking Sam, but he couldn't ignore the fact that Quinn and Sam had a relationship that was deeper then any friendship Finn had ever had.

LQF

After the movie Finn kept looking at Sam like he wanted to say something, but then would change his mind and face forward.

"What is it?" Sam finally asked.

"I need your advice," Finn said. Sam laughed.

"So first you tell me to stay away from Lucy and now you are asking me for advice about her?"

"Kind of," Finn said sheepishly.

"No problem, so what do you need?" Sam said.

"As you know Quinn's birthday is coming up," Finn began, "And I wanted to get her something nice. She wears the same ring on her finger every day, and the same cross her mother gave her when she was little. Maybe I could get her jewelry too, a promise ring or something."

"She can be sentimental," Sam said, "But since she already has a ring and necklace, maybe try a bracelet."

"Hey do you know who gave her that ring?" Finn asked, "Quinn won't tell me, and she always got a sad look in her eye when I asked her. Did the person who gave it to her die or something?" Sam cringed inwardly.

"No idea," Sam lied, "It must have been after I left."

Sam rarely lied. For one thing his mother could always tell when he was lying, and he never really had any reason to. But he had lied tonight right to someones face. Sam didn't even know why he did it. He gave Lucy a ring when they were ten, what was the big deal? By Sam lying he made it a big deal. It had been something personal between himself and Lucy, and Sam didn't want to share it with the world.

The next day Sam was standing in the boys bathroom looking down at the pill Finn had given him. He said it would help with this whole boys vs girls competition. Sam was pretty tired. Between homework that because of his dyslexia made it about a million times harder, football, and Lucy, he was exhausted. What the hell and he popped the pill into his mouth.

"Why were you guys so good?" Lucy asked him after class.

"Is it that much of a surprise?" Sam said trying to sound offended.

"Yes," Quinn said. "You are a bunch of lazy bums."

"You are just mad we won." Sam said with a smile.

"Not yet," A voice from behind them said the two turned and saw Rachel. "Quinn can I please speak to you?" Quinn rolled her eyes and went with Rachel.

Because both of the teams had had "extra help" with the competition both teams forfeited. Quinn didn't really care she was busy laughing as she and Sam walked down the hall. His jokes were so bad that they actually made her laugh more then if they were truly funny. He did another Matthew McConaughey impression and she almost began to cry. Finn never made her laugh like this. They didn't even notice when someone came over to them a single slushy in his hands.

Dave Karofsky held the cold beverage in his hand with every intention to throw it in the blond cheerleaders face. Dave had always hated her. Everything had always come so easy for Quinn. Her boyfriend was the second best looking guy in the school, and her best friend was the first. She had three boys basically worship her, while he had to live a lie. The only thing that she didn't do perfectly was that stupid Glee Club. He wanted her to feel like him, a loser, a nothing, hidden behind a uniform. She didn't deserve a guy like Sam. 

Dave had told the others not to slushy Sam because with him on the team they are actually winning and don't want him to quit. Dave had other reasons that he would rather die then share. The only way to get Sam was to go for the girl he told the team. So Quinn became more of a target then she

was before.

Sam acted quickly. He saw Karofsky with the slushy aimed perfectly at Lucy. As soon as the ice made air, Sam stood in front of Lucy, and blue ice landed right in his face. Karofsky only glared and then walked away from them.

"Sam!" Quinn said and looked in her bag for a napkin, not that one napkin would help that much. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam said whipping the ice out of his eyes, "Damn that is cold."

"Sam! Quinn!" Rachel said coming up to them. She turned to Sam, "That was the bravest and noblest thing I have ever seen. I saw the whole thing, it was so heroic..." Rachel was now batting her eyelashes at Sam.

"Thanks Rach," Sam said and patted her shoulder, "I just didn't want her to ruin her nice and clean uniform."

"Thank you," Quinn said, "That was really sweet, now lets get you cleaned up." Quinn guided over to the bathroom and smiled at the fact that she would get to see him without a shirt.

LQF

"And he stood in front of her!" Rachel told the Glee Club later that day. The girls were all listening intently, while the boys tried not to roll their eyes. "It was so brave and selfless. Like a knight in shining armor!" Puck made a gagging noise and Finn just sat there with narrowed eyes. Sam was blushing. So many people today had praised him for his actions.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead," Mercedes said after Rachel told the story for the millionth time. Sam looked at his feet.

"I just didn't want Luce's cloths to get ruined." Sam said still looking at his feet.

"Lay off him," Quinn said to the girls, "Yes, it was very sweet, but remind me to tell about the time he twisted his ankle climbing over Mrs. Thompson's fence to get a daisy from her flower bed for me. Or the time when he stole the last chocolate pudding from Kimmy Nelson because it was my favorite. Then there was the time..." Sam's hand went over her mouth in an attempt to shut her up.

"They get it," Sam said removing his hand, "I am a sweet guy."

"The sweetest," Tina said batting her eyelashes. Artie glared at Sam. All the guys were, except Kurt. He was looking at him with the same dreamy expression as the rest of the girls.

"Okay on with the lesson." Mr. Schue said trying to get the classes attention.

"But first," Sam said standing up and facing the class, "I cheated on a spelling test in the second grade. I never tell anyone if they have food in their teeth because its funny. I love comic books a little too much, and can quote Avatar and speak the language. I only got Lucy that flower so that she would agree to go to the dance with me, and maybe get a kiss out of it. The whole thing was very selfish." Sam sat down.

"Did you?" Rachel asked.

"Did I what?" Sam said confused.

"Get a kiss?" Rachel explained further.

"Only on the cheek," Sam said with a fake sigh, "I twisted my ankle and all I got was a kiss on the cheek," He directed the last bit to Quinn.

"I was nine!" Quinn said in her defense, "Besides you are the one that planted one on me later, without permission remember?"

"I saw an opening and I went for it," Sam said with a shrug, "I wasn't the stud I am now." Quinn smacked his arm. Finn put his arm on the back of Quinn's chair, and then around her shoulders pulling her close to him.

"Back to the lesson everyone," Mr, Schue said sternly. "Now sectionals are coming up and we need to be prepared."

LQF

Finn was steaming and could barely pay attention the rest of the day. Why did he never think to stand in front of her? Wasn't that the kind of things good boyfriends do? There was more then friendship between the two of them no matter what they said. What could he do? He didn't want to break up with Quinn. Then she would go running to _him_. That would be the worse thing that could happen. Finn spotted Rachel and smiled. If Quinn could have a guy friend, he could have a friend who is a girl.

"Hey Rachel." Finn said catching up with her.

"Hello Finn," Rachel said with a smile.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Finn asked and Rachel looked at him with wide eyes.

"Actually the girls and Kurt are going shopping for outfits for sectionals." Rachel told him, "You can come if you want. Sam and Artie are."

"Sure sounds good," Finn said lying through his teeth, he hated shopping, "Need a ride?" Rachel bit her lip.

"Sam is coming to get me, Brittney and Santana, along with Kurt. Quinn will probably ride with him too, being that they live close."

Rides were figured out soon enough. Finn drove Quinn, even though he had to go out of his way, but everyone thought after yesterday he really needed to do something boyfriendy. Puck, who had realized that we might get a glimpse of something when the girls were changing immediately volunteered his dad's van and got everyone else.

The girls came out one by one all sporting different dresses. Santana's was fire engine red, and very low cut, also had a slit up the side. It left very little to the imagination. Brittney's was similar in the fact that it was black and made up of mostly pieces of cloth tied and fitted together, it showed off her entire midriff. Rachel's was the opposite. It was white and floor length with long sleeves. It looked like something out of _Gone With The Wind. _Quinn's was a color of pink that only worked on her, and went to just above her knee. It was little too every day innocent girl rather then a dress made for sectionals. Tina's was black silk that went above he knee with a red sash around the waist. It was basically a mix of all the dresses, well not Rachel's.

"Okay who likes Santana's?" Mercedes asked the boys who were sitting in front of the dressing room. Every guy except Kurt raised their hand. Sexy was not the way to go if they wanted to win.

"Brittney's?" All hands except Kurt's once again raised. Santana and Brittney smirked, while the other girls rolled their eyes.

"Rachel?" All hands remained down. Rachel put her hand on her hips about to say something when Mercedes cut her off and said, "Quinn's?" Finn and Puck's hand shot up, while the rest remained down.

"Whats wrong with it?" Quinn asked the other boys not trying to kiss up to her.

"You look great," Kurt said, "But the color is only good on you, it wouldn't work for any of the other girls, and wouldn't accent well with the guys." Sam nodded in agreement and Quinn crossed her arms.

"Tina?" All hands raised once again.

"I think it is perfect," Kurt said, "Black is a great neutral color for everyone and the red adds a nice touch. The guys could wear red ties to go along with it." Tina was smiling happy at the fact that he dress had won.

The group hit the food court and ran into a bunch of other Cheerios. Quinn waved and they came over. Sam knew they were lower on the pyramid so to speak, but Quinn was their leader and nice to all her faithful followers.

"Hi Quinn," the redhead in front said.

"Hey Ava," Quinn said smiling. Santana and Brittney nodded to the group, but they were too low to waste too much of their time with. They talked for a while before moving, but first Ava stopped in front of Sam and said,

"Still on for tonight?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "I'll see you then." Ava smiled and soon the group was out a sight and all the Glee Kids were looking at Sam.

"What?" Sam said taking a sip of his drink, "Can't a guy have a girlfriend?" Sam began walking again.

**My first cliffhanger, not that it is much of one but still. **

**I had forgotten about the "Balls in your mouth scene" so I had to put it in somewhere**

**So Dave has a crush on Sam. I wanted to have a reason why nobody sshlshed him. He was checking out Sam that one episode to so I figure it would be believable.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers they make me want to continue when I feel discouraged! **


	5. Chapter 5

A girlfriend. Sam had a girlfriend. How long had this been going on? Why didn't he tell her? A million questions raced through Quinn's head. She must have been just standing there in shock because Kurt bumped her shoulder.

"Come on Quinn," Kurt said and she looked up to see that everybody had already started walking and she was left alone.

Quinn grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him into the dearest store. She knew this probably wasn't the best time to talk about the whole girlfriend thing but she had to know.

"You do know what store you dragged me into right?" Sam said laughing. Quinn looked around and saw lace panties and colored bras. Of course she had brought him into Victoria's Secret.

"That is not relevant," Quinn wanted to leave, but wanted to know about Ava more so she stood her ground. "Now why didn't you tell me about Ava?"

"We have out twice," Sam said, "We ran into her Aunt and Uncle one night and she introduced me as her boyfriend, so I guess I am her boyfriend. She is sweet and a nice girl. After Santana any girl would seem like an angel." Sam laughed and Quinn smiled faintly. She didn't like that he had a girlfriend. Quinn knew it wasn't their time, but the more they dated other people the longer it would take them to find each other.

"I should have told you," Sam said and lifted her chin with his finger so she had to look at him. "I'm sorry." Quinn nodded in understanding and Sam put his arm around her and they went to join the rest of the group.

LQF

Life went on. The won their sectionals, by the skin off their back, but they still won. Sam and Ava were still together, and Rachel met this new boy Jesse who was about as dramatic as her so they fit. Finn and Quinn were still together, barely. Finn instead of being jealous of Quinn and Sam, was now insanely jealous of Jesse and Rachel. Since Sam started dating Ava, Finn seemed to like him a lot more. So it had become pretty normal for him to burst into his room asking him if he wanted to hang out. This particular day Sam wasn't in his bed at all.

Finn greeted Mrs. Evans politely and talked with Stevie for a minute before finally making his way upstairs to Sam's room. He didn't find him, instead he found a bare shouldered and obviously naked Quinn in his bed. No Sam anywhere. Finn froze wanted to yell, scream, and cry. Instead he backed away and left. Quinn turned over in her sleep and fixed the strap of her tank top so it was no longer off her shoulder.

Sam woke up and found he was in the same spot he was last night. In front of Puck's TV. Puck and him had been playing x-box and he must have fallen asleep. Lucy probably would have hogged his bed anyway. She had been babysitting his siblings while his parents went out.

"Hey man," Sam said and shook Puck's shoulder, "I'm heading home. See you at Glee." Puck grunted in response. When Sam arrived home Lucy was playing Barbies with Stacy and Stevie was playing video games.

"Weren't you and Finn supposed to go out this morning?" Sam asked sitting down next to her. Quinn shrugged.

"He didn't call me and tell me he was coming over, so Finn must have forgot." Quinn said and got up. "I need to get home, got a lot of homework. Sam nodded.

"Call me later," Quinn said grabbing her bag.

"Yeah will do." Sam said and Quinn left.

LQF

Finn never returned any of Quinn's calls, she even had Sam try and still no answer. He was probably grounded, but it would have been nice of Finn to let her know. Finn wasn't there in the morning to drive her to school, she had to get a ride from her mother because Sam had left already. When she arrived at Glee Club Finn was there sitting next to Rachel. She tried to catch his eye, but he refused to look at her. Quinn sat down next to Santana instead. Santana smiled and winked at her.

Sam and Puck walked in laughing, and then shut up as soon as they walked into the room. You could cut the tension with a knife. Finn stormed up to Sam and attempted to punch him, but Sam dunked and Finn hit Puck instead. So in return Puck hit Finn. It was turning into a ugly fight between Finn and Puck, with Sam in the middle trying to stop them who got in a few swings himself.

"What is going on here!" Mr. Schue said finally breaking the guys apart.

"Sam slept with Quinn!" Finn accused Sam pointing his finger at him. Sam was at a loss for words. He finally got over his shock and said,

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! I went to your house Saturday morning and Quinn was naked in your bed asleep." Finn yelled and everyone was now looking at Quinn who just kept shaking her head.

"Uh...dude I was at Puck's house Friday night playing video games, and was there Saturday morning. Lucy was babysitting my brother and sister that night. She knew I was out and slept in my bed rather then a sleeping bag in my sister's room." Finn's anger vanished.

"But...I saw..." Finn trailed off unable to think of anything to say.

"What you saw was me sleeping." Quinn said standing up and walking over to the boys. "I was not naked either. One of the straps from my tank top probably fell off. I still can't believe you don't trust me."

"Got yourself in a bind now don't you," Santana said to Finn with a smirk. "Came crawling to me when your pure as a rose girlfriend gave it up to someone else. Jokes on you because I am pretty sure Mary over there is sill intact."

"What is going on?" Quinn asked looking back and fourth from Finn and Santana.

"Well..." Santana said, "Finn here calls me up asking me if I wanted to get together that night. With me a boy only does that for one thing. Sex. So I took him up on his booty call."

"You slept with Santana?" Quinn almost whispered.

"I thought you and Sam..." Finn let the sentence trail off.

"So your solution was to sleep with my easy friend?" Quinn said still trying to understand, "I can't believe you did that." A single tear fell down her face.

"I..." Finn was interrupted by Sam's fist slamming into his face. Finn fell to the ground. Everyone gasped and Sam put a foot on Finn's chest keeping him down.

"I told you once," Sam snarled in a way no one had heard him speak before, "You break her heart I break your face." With that Sam took Lucy's hand and guided her out of the room. Rachel looked at Finn, disappointment in her eyes. She followed Sam and Quinn out. Kurt and Mercedes glared at Finn as they too left. Soon the only people in the room were Finn, Santana, and Mr. Schue. Santana crossed her arms.

"I think class is canceled today Mr. S," Santana said and walked out. Finn looked at the door that all his friends had just walked out of just to get away from him. Mr. Schue gave him a pat on the back.

"Lets get some ice for your eye," Finn's favorite teacher suggested. Finn could only nod. What had he done?

LQF

"Is it wrong that I am not that disappointed?" Quinn said to Rachel and Mercedes, "The only thing that is really hurt is my pride." The girls were currently at Rachel's house laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Did you even have feelings for him anymore?" Rachel asked carefully. She and Quinn had were sort of friends, and that was only because Rachel was friends with Sam. She didn't want to push anything with Quinn. The less people that hated her the better.

"Not really," Quinn admitted, "They sort of went away when Sam moved here. After spending time with Sam the more I realized that Finn and I didn't have much in common. Sam has said many times he only was interested in friendship with me, and I have always had a boyfriend. So I figured I would stay with Finn."

"Just so you know he wasn't very good," Santana said from her spot on the floor flipping through a magazine. Quinn rolled her eyes. She should be furious with Santana, but she knew that in some twisted way Santana was being a friend to her. She had to sleep with Finn, that was punishment enough.

"Are you going to date Sam now?" Mercedes asked.

"He has a girlfriend," Quinn said frowning, "Sam would never break up with someone for another girl. Besides it isn't our time yet."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes said confused.

"When Sam and I do get together," Quinn began, "It will be real thing, but we need to see what else is out there first. It isn't our time yet. Mark my words, I am going to marry him someday." Quinn looked at the ring on her finger and did something she had never done before, she took it off her right ring finger, and placed it on her left.

LQF

"Should we just leave him here?" Puck asked Sam as they looked down at a passed out Finn on the curb in front of his house. They had discovered that because of Finn's height people often believed he was older then he was. So on occasion the boys would drive over to the next county and get beer. Apparently Finn had gone alone this time.

"It is tempting," Sam said and a part of him really wanted to leave him there. "Help me get him to my car. We will take him to my house." Puck nodded and threw Finn over his shoulder and almost fell over. Damn the guy was tall. Sam began to follow, but then spotted the bottle of vodka Finn had been nursing on the ground. Sam quickly grabbed it and then went to help Puck who was falling forward again.

Sharon Evans watched as her son and Puck carried Finn into her house. Finn was a really tall guy so it was taking both boys to bring him in. The two boys dropped Finn on the couch, and Finn immediately rolled off.

"Just leave him," Sam said because there was no way he was moving that guy again. Sam turned to his mother, "Lucy and Finn broke up, he needs to sleep it off." Sharon bit her lip. She didn't want to turn the boy out, but they had another problem.

"Mrs. Evans do you think I..." Quinn said coming into the room to see Finn passed out on the Evan's floor.

"Please don't make me move him again," Puck begged. Quinn just stared at Finn before bursting into laughter. Soon everyone joined in. The situation was so sad they had no choice but to laugh. Puck got out his phone and took a picture before he left promising to send it to the whole Glee Club. Quinn was still staring at Finn and Sam and Sharon were wondering if they should say something, but before they could Quinn called out,

"Hey Stacy? Wanna play make-up? I have the perfect model for you."

LQF

Finn woke up not knowing where the hell he was. His back ached because he had obviously been laying on a hard surface. Finn sat up and then winced in pain. His eyes finally opened and he was face to face with a blond haired girl. She was staring at him, and by the looks of it had been for a while.

"Stacy, come help me with breakfast," A woman's voiced called and the girl broke her stare and went to help her mother. Finn shook his head trying to get clarity, but it wasn't working. Everything was fuzzy and the living room looked kind of familiar. He attempted to stand up, but just ended up on the ground again. A figure was now towering over him. Sam got his phone out and took a picture. Lucy and Stacy had had fun last night.

"Bad night?" Sam said sitting on the chair across from where Finn was laying, "What did Puck and I tell you about drinking alone?"

"It is not like anyone would talk to me," Finn mumbled.

"True," Sam agreed, "Us Glee Kids are really close."

"Close to Quinn you mean," Finn said, "Everyone chose her yesterday, no one stayed for me. I know it was all my fault, and I don't deserve anyone's sympathy. I didn't mean for any of it to happen."

"I know," A voice from behind Finn said. He turned around and saw Quinn standing behind him. She didn't smile and went over and stood next to Sam.

"I am so sorry," Finn said his eyes glassing over ever so slightly.

"I know," Quinn said again, "Sam will give you a ride home. I will see you in school on Monday." There was no anger in Quinn's voice, no sadness, just that cold distant voice that Sam hated. Before she left Quinn said, "Nice face by the way, I think Stacy might found her calling." Sam burst into laughter and Quinn's face broke out into a satisfied smirk.

LQF

Puck asked Quinn out a week later. A little tacky on his part to do it so soon after her break up, but she agreed. Quinn had always had a boyfriend, and Puck seemed like a okay choice for now. She made it clear from the start that she was not going to sleep with him. Sam had warned him as well. Puck knew how protective Sam was of Quinn, he had seen it. Puck didn't want to test it because he knew that if it came down to Sam and himself, Quinn would always pick and defend Sam. Hell Quinn would break up with him if Sam asked her to. Still Puck liked the fact that he was the one who got to hold her hand now.

Finn on the other hand had gotten over Quinn really quickly too. He was now on a quest to get Rachel to like him again. After the whole Quinn thing he realized that besides jealously, he probably only slept with Santana because he wanted an excuse to end things with Quinn. They didn't like each other anymore, but he didn't want to loose his pride. Still it seemed there was always an obstacle for him. First Sam now Jesse.

Sam was fuming. Puck really? He was just going to break her heart. Sam knew they flirted, but he never thought they would actually go out. Sure he had warned Puck, but he knew that wasn't enough, Puck would break her heart far worse then Finn did. Sam was tapping his foot not even noticing that Finn was singing _Jesse's Girl_ to Rachel and causing some raised eyebrows.

"Wait up!" Sam heard Ava's voice say later that day. Sam groaned inwardly, but smiled at her when she caught up with him. Ava kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Come on," Sam said taking her hand, "I'll give you a ride home." As Sam led the girl to his car he prayed that she wouldn't cry. As Sam walked Ava to his car something caught his eye. His hands balled into fists, but kept moving. Sam would worry about it later.

Of course Ava had cried. Sam had been as nice as he could when he broke up with her, but she still called him a jerk and burst into tears. It had to be done though, but he hated that he hurt her. An hour later Sam stared at the ceiling when Quinn found him. He didn't even acknowledge her, his eyes were fixed on the white of his ceiling.

"That must be a really interesting ceiling," Quinn said coming further into his room. Still Sam said nothing. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked trying again.

"Perfect." Sam said sarcastically, "My best friend is going out with the biggest jerk in school, and I saw him grouping her in the parking lot," Sam sat up, "What the hell Lucy?" Another time Quinn would have blushed, but instead she filled with anger. How dare he!

"Why do you even care?" Quinn asked putting her hands and her hips.

"Of course I care!" Sam said raising his voice.

"If you didn't want me to go out with him you should have said something a long time ago!" Quinn yelled back.

Sharon was attempting to make something nice for dinner, but she was interpreted by the sound of shouting. At first she thought it was Stevie and Stacy, but then realized it wasn't them at all. In all their years of friendship Sharon had not heard Sam and Lucy fight once. Now however it seemed they were making up for it. Sharon took off her apron and went to see what was going on.

She found Quinn and Sam almost nose to nose still screaming at each other. Quinn looked like she wanted to hit him, and Sam looked like he wanted to hit someone else.

"What is going on here!" Sharon yelled louder then both of them. Both kids immediately shut up and faced her.

"Nothing's wrong," Sam said with a forced smile on his face, "Quinn here was just leaving." A dead silence filled the room. Never had Sam called her Quinn.

"Bye Sharon," Quinn said as she brushed past her, anger still in her hazel eyes. Sharon then turned to her son.

"What in the world was that?" Sharon demanded.

"Nothing," Sam said venom still in his voice, "Quinn and I may be taking some time apart."

**A little longer then I wanted it to be, but I really wanted the chapter to end here.**

**Finally a little jealously on Sam's part...**

**The next chapter is the last, but there is a sequel. **

**I know it is a bit unbelievable that Quinn and Santana would still be friends, but Santana is one of my favorite characters and truthfully I don't think Quinn cared all that much anymore.**

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe him!" Quinn said pacing back and forth in front of the girls in Glee. "What is his deal? Who in the hell does he think he is!"

"Your best friend?" Mercedes said who was sitting next to Tina.

"No, he is not my best friend," Quinn said in response, "Until he grovels at my feel begging for forgiveness that boy is not my best friend."

"It is all very simple Quinn," Santana said from her place next to Brittany and Rachel.

"What is simple?" Quinn asked.

"The whole "Sam Exploding" thing," Santana answered, "Sam was jealous, crazy jealous."

"Why?" Quinn said throwing her arms in the air, "He wasn't jealous of Finn."

"You weren't going to sleep with Finn," Santana said rolling her eyes at the fact that no one had thought of this before, "There is more of a chance you will with Puck, and that is what is getting Sam's panties in a bunch. He wants it to be him."

"Wants what to be him?" Quinn asked still confused.

"The guy you loose your v-card to," Santana informed her.

"Oh," Quinn managed to say.

"Oh indeed," Rachel said speaking for the first time, "How do you know all this stuff anyway Santana?"

"I know guys," Santana told Rachel, "You have your strengths, I have mine." Santana got a nail file out of her bag and began to file her nails.

"What are you going to do?" Mercedes asked Quinn.

"Nothing," Quinn said and for the first time smiled, "If he wants me so badly he has come get me." The girls all began to laugh and cat call. Quinn kept smiling.

In the meantime, Sam and Quinn were still not speaking. Although Quinn now knew the reason Sam acted the way he did, it didn't change the fact that he yelled at her and picked a fight. Regionals were coming up, and Sam had always been her dance partner, so it was awkward whenever they practiced. The two had asked to switch partners and Mr. Schue had just given them a big fat no.

The only thing that was able to perk the two up was the fact that it was Lady Gaga week. For Quinn it was because she liked the music, for Sam it was because he liked the costumes. The girls and Kurt were performing _Bad Romance_ and the boys were cheering them on.

"I don't see the appeal." Finn said as he watching the girls dance.

"You are just thinking about how weird they look," Sam said to his friend, "You need to look past that. Santana's outfit is a body suit showing off every curve of her body, and Brittney's pants are skin tight. Tina is wearing clear champagne bubbles, sure she has something underneath, but use your imagination. And look how much leg Lucy is showing, I love Lady Gaga."

"Me too," Puck agreed now seeing what Sam saw. The rest of the boys nodded. The girls and Kurt struck their last pose and the boys cheered. Later Sam and Quinn found themselves alone in the choir room as everyone else had already headed home to change out of their costumes.

"You like nice," Sam said breaking the silence.

"You look...a little bit frightening to tell the truth," Quinn said referring to his still "Kiss"ed up face. Sam smiled and with a nod left Quinn alone in the room. A single tear fell from her cheek. If he was supposed to come to her, why was he taking taking so long? Puck came in then with a clean face.

"You alright Q?" Puck asked her and she nodded.

"I'm fine," Quinn said, "Can you drive me home now? I'm tired."

"Are you parents still gone?" Puck asked, "If they are still gone we could make our own little "Bad Romance" if you know what I mean." Puck winked and Quinn had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Yes they are," Quinn replied, "So if you want to come over and watch a movie or something that is fine. But I have made it quite clear that I am not going to sleep with you." Her eyes were hard and voice had risen slightly.

"Jeez...got it," Puck said putting his hands up in a surrender. Puck held out his hand and Quinn took it. She tried not to look guilty because she knew they weren't going to be watching a movie tonight. People tend not to stick around when you break up with them.

LQF

Mr. Schue walked into the classroom the next day and saw that the entire Glee Club was sitting in silence. All the boys were on one side, girls on the other.

"What is going on?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Quinn dumped Puck, Jesse dumped Rachel by letting people throw eggs on her, Sam and Quinn still aren't talking. Brittney's fish ran away, and because of stupid Vocal Adrenaline we have no chance at regions." Mercedes informed him while the rest of the club only nodded.

"You guys are forgetting something that we have that Vocal Adrenaline doesn't have." Mr. Schue told the class.

"Like what?" Quinn asked.

"Heart," Mr. Schue said, "We are a family, and have a bond that they never have."

"We are a family," Finn said taking Rachel's hand. She smiled up at him and put her hand over his.

"Finn's right." Rachel agreed, "When the club first got together everyone hated me. Probably because they were jealous of my talent, but now I like to think I have made some friends here. That is what gives us an advantage over them, we are friends." Santana and Brittney hooked pinkies, Mercedes took Kurt's hand, and soon everyone was joined together. Quinn looked at Sam who was holding her hand and smiled. He squeezed her hand in response.

"Lets do this," Puck shouted.

Sam and Quinn kept sneaking glances as each other as they listened to Finn and Rachel sing _Faithfully_. It had always been one of Sam's favorite songs. Puck noticed how the two of them couldn't keep their eyes off each other. While a part of him wanted to beat the crap out of Sam, the larger part of him knew that Quinn could never love him like Puck loved her and that he should move on. Sam and Quinn were always meant to be together, and everyone knew it. New Directions took their places on stage and sang their heart's out.

Unfortunately having heart was not enough. They didn't even place. Quinn, who had been holding on to Sam's arm, had to stop herself from tearing up. They had worked so hard just to lose. The group walked defeated from the stage, even Mr. Schue couldn't manage to say something uplifting. The bus ride home was silent. Rachel and Finn were cuddling together in one seat, obviously together after all this time. Quinn looked at them with no envy because she had her head on Sam's shoulder and he was holding her hand. Sam looked down at their entwined hands and noticed that Quinn had put his ring on her left hand rather then her right. His face broke out into a grin and rested his head on top of hers.

The worst part of all this wasn't just the shame of loosing, but the knowledge that if they didn't place the club was over. New Directions was sitting in a semicircle facing Mr. Schue as they sung _To_ _Sir With Love_ to him. The girls were crying, and the boys were trying their hardest not to. Sam and Quinn's eyes were locked as they sung. Yes, they had made up, but they had yet to take the next step. The two knew that when they did everything would be different. Sam and Quinn kept staring at each other until finally they both shot up from their seats and met in the middle of the stage and kissed each other for all they were worth. New Directions kept singing behind them, but they were now smiling through their tears. As the song ended Sam and Quinn broke apart and touched foreheads looking into each others eyes.

"Break it up before you make me hurl at how sweet the whole thing is," Santana called out. Sam and Quinn laughed. Sam pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on top of her head. Though something was ending, another was beginning. New relationships were forming, some friendship, others something more. They all had gotten more out of this club then they could anything else. New Directions were family, and nothing could change that.

Sometime later Mr. Schue walked into the classroom and saw a happy sight. Rachel had her head on Finn's shoulder. Sam and Quinn's chairs were pushed close together and Sam had his arm around Quinn holding her close. Kurt was talking with Puck and Mike, branching out from always hanging with the girls. Mr. Schue smiled.

"Okay I have an announcement to make," Mr. Schue said and class immediately stopped talking, "It seems that Principal Figgins has had a change of heart and had given us another year." The whole classed cheered and when they quieted down again Mr. Schue continued, "Since you all sung for me, I thought I should return the favor." He waved Puck over who got out his guitar and the two sang _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_. Quinn looked up at Sam and he was smiling down at her. He kissed her head and held her tighter. Quinn flashed back to something he said when they were younger.

_"You know what I think?" A seven year old Sam said to a seven year old Lucy._

_ "What?" Lucy said playing with the ladybugs that were crawling on her._

_ "That you will be my girlfriend when we are older," Sam said looking up at the sky. Lucy blushed. She had seen boyfriend and girlfriends before. They held hands and sometimes even kissed._

_ "That means you will have to kiss me," Lucy almost whispered, but Sam used to her mumbling heard her just fine._

_ "Probably," Sam said, "I don't think I would mind kissing you all that much, as long as we don't do it that often. I don't want anyone to think I have gone all mushy. I am going to play professional football when I grow up, I have to be macho. Still I don't think I would mind kissing you all that much."_

Present Lucy kissed Sam on the cheek and said, "I don't think I will mind kissing you for the rest of my life."

**Wow eleven reviews for the last chapter thank you so much! **

**Okay so that is it for this one. I am writing a squeal rather then making this a long fic. **

**Thanks for reading and make sure to check out the next one. I was thinking _Found_ for the title, but if anyone has a better idea let me know**


End file.
